


Just a quiet car ride

by JaccDied



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Not Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaccDied/pseuds/JaccDied
Summary: This happens after Aiden has been at the club. But instead of following the fake Defalt, he spots the real one and starts chasing him.





	Just a quiet car ride

**Author's Note:**

> There is no actual romance in this but it's kinda hinted, I guess??  
> Please, know that English is not my first language.  
> Also I use Jay for Defalt's name.  
> Jay is a fucking annoying psychotic brat in this.  
> Enjoy!

Jay was running, a churning feeling of anxiety and twisted excitement twisting in his stomach.   
The Fox wasn't that far behind him and he was torn between stopping or continuing the chase.  
A hit in his back stopped his constant flow of thoughts and he bent his back, falling to the ground.  
He put his arms before him to prevent hitting his face and ended up only scraping his knee through the cuts in his jeans.  
He let out a yelp and checked if his mask was in place, then rolled to lay on his back, looking at the man above him.  
A smirk found it's way on his pale face when the man reached down and snatched the mask off his face, smashing it nearby.  
He almost sobbed when he saw his precious mask smashed against the concrete, even though he knew he had a couple more at his house.  
But the question was, will he ever make it to put a mask on again?  
Will his head remain intact on his corpse, to finally show the face of the famous Defalt or will he squish it and step on it like an insect?  
He couldn't help his thoughts that were in a twirl of English and Polish, mixing and stirring together, then separating mid sentence.  
He got slightly up, using the leverage of his elbows and bending his knees, planting his feet on the ground.  
A kick in his face was enough to give him the hint to lay down and he did so, holding his bloodied nose with both hands.  
"Oh yeah, make my corpse unrecognisable, old man!" He laughed sharply at him, eyeing him sideways and waiting for his reaction.  
Another sharp kick was delivered to his thigh and soon some others followed pretty much everywhere on his body.  
"Just kill me already, will you?" Jay screamed.  
"That's not... what I expected" Aiden said, putting a foot on Defalt's chest to prevent him struggling.  
"What can I say? I'm just special like this"  
"Shut up" The foot pressed down, making his breath sharp, so he gulped, closing his mouth immediately "I could kill you here and now"  
"Then why not do it? You'd do a lot of people a favour" He replied, slowly snaking his hands towards the foot in the middle of his chest.  
"Stop. Moving." Aiden aimed a gun at him, sinking his foot even more, to the point Jay felt like his ribs were gonna give out.  
"Is it a yes or no? Don't crash my poor little heart-" He gasped, a shock of pain jolting in his chest, probably from a rib that was starting to fracture "-quite literally, may I add"  
"Get up and hold your hands behind your back. Don't try anything" He got his foot off Jay who sighed.  
"I don't think I can get up, feels like I'm dying. I think you should pick me up" He whined, barely lifting his head to look at the older man.  
The other just rolled his eyes "Get on with it, whiny bastard"  
So Jay did, getting up slowly, wincing every now and then.  
Aiden tied his hand quickly with zip ties and proceeded to shove him forward to the nearest car.  
"I feel like this is the start of a beautiful friendship, y'know, with you kidnapping me and all" Jay said while struggling to get in the car without the support of his hands "Where are you bringing me anyway? Your dungeon or something?"  
A quick blow of the gun to his head was enough to leave him silent for some minutes, laying on the car's seats, a buzzing pain deep in his empty skull, while Aiden reached around the car to start it.  
Music immediately started blasting from the speakers and Jay yelped, getting awoken from his trance state.  
"Who the fuck leaves their radio on when they get out of the car" Aiden muttered, turning it off and scowling, even though he knew he had done it too, many times.  
Jay just hummed and slowly turned towards the other side, facing the seats.  
His eyelids felt heavy and as much as he wanted to get up and at least see where he was going, only seeing the evenly placed streets light's light quickly passing by.  
He closed his eyes but did not sleep, he was not the type to sleep in a car, the noises and the movement only kept him awake as they made their way to God knows where.  
He continued to slip through conscious moments where he looked at the windows, trying to understand where he was and moments where he just closed his eyes and though about everything but Chicago and all the trouble it brought in his life.  
He didn't even realize they had stopped until the car door opened and he heard Aiden sigh, probably thinking he was sleeping.  
The man gently shook his shoulder and he opened his eyes, lifting his cheek from its previous squished position.   
He slowly got up, squinting his eyes and looking at his surroundings.  
An empty car park, next to one of those very anonymous hotels. It looked like there was no activity anywhere and it looked far from the city.  
It was chilly night, almost morning at his point, and he shivered, realising only now that his knees were still scraped and open to any germs.  
He also only realised how sleepy he was, work and hacking had got him to a point where sleeping three hours a night was almost too much.   
He had grief keeping him up, anger, pain, his constant intrusive flow of thoughts that never ended day nor night.  
Aiden quickly grabbed him from his bound hands and walked him to his room in the motel.  
It was messy, maybe even more than the one at the motel in the city.  
It was relatively big, a couch, a bed, a small corner for the kitchen and a bathroom, almost a small apartment.  
Defalt was seated roughly on the couch by Aiden who then proceed to head for the kitchen.  
"Can I know why am I here?" He asked "Will you ever put me out of my misery or what? Keep me here, for what?"  
"I swear to God, if you don't shut up I'll tape your mouth shut-" Aiden growled, reaching for the tape.  
"Sounds kinky, Pearce" Jay snorted back and was not that much surprised when a few seconds later The Fox was doing honor to his words, not only taping it to his mouth but securing it around his head so that he couldn't bite it off.  
He just slammed his head against the couch, and observed a peacefully looking Aiden walk away from him and towards a little table near the bed.   
It had a computer on it, papers, hard drives, a few different cables and some basic shit an hacker, or any technology enthusiast, needed.  
Aiden sat down and turned on the computer and soon enough the slow and steady typing lulled Jay to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a comment about what you liked the most about this small story or how I should improve, etc. I'm here to listen to any kind of suggestions!


End file.
